


Don't Pull a Wolf's Tail

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Peter are not in this until later, Fox Stiles, Gen, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Dynamics, Stiles Has a Sister, like way later, so much later i don't even know if they are in this fic yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' sister learns about his involvement with the supernatural and comes a calling. There are some very important things Stiles has forgotten about his mother's family and his sister has come to remind him. </p><p>Also there is this big council that judges new Alphas and they have their sights set on Scott. Good thing Stiles' sister knows all about them and what their Judgement entails.<br/>STORY ABANDONED 2/16/2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Stiles' Sister

**Author's Note:**

> IDK like really I don't. This idea hit me over the head the other day and bam!

He didn't talk about her much - or at all really. Talking about her meant talking about his mother and that was something both him and his father silently agreed not to do shortly after the funeral. So when she suddenly appeared at his house one night the pack's surprise was justified.

"You have a sister!..."

"Scott, did you know?"

The twins and Isaac all spoke at once. 

"Of course Scott knew, they've been glued to each other since they literally glued themselves together in 1st grade." 

"Thanks, Skye, but can you not?" Stiles sighed as he leaned back against the door his sister had just forced herself through. Less than a minute she'd been back into his life and already she was attempting to embarrass him. 

"You could have called."

"You wouldn't have answered" Skye snapped back at him. 

Scott, Isaac, and the twins stood dumfounded as they watched the siblings trade barbs. It was suppose to be a nice normal evening of watching cheesy sci-fi movies and equally cheesy pizza. A typical teenage boy's guy's night. The last thing anyone - especially Stiles - expected was for his sister to show up out of the blue.  
\-------  
The last time Scott had seen Skye was at her mother's funeral. She hadn't changed much physically, but her eyes looked older - tired. The older woman had to be in her mid twenties by now and still keeping her dark hair in a long pony tail. She was the complete opposite of her younger half brother. Where Stiles was all pale skin and flailing appendages, Skye was dark and elegant. Stiles had told Scott, back when they were little, that Skye's father had been a Native American his mother had met when she was working at an archeological dig in New Mexico - long before she had met the Sheriff and settled down in Beacon Hills.

"You never called! Then you show back up with no warning and expect me to welcome you back with open arms!" Stiles raised his voice to the point Scott was worried they were going to wake the Sheriff - who'd turned in early for the night.

"Um guys can you tone it down a bit?" Scott moved to step between the two before it came to blows.

Stiles stood with his fisted clenched at his side, angrier than Scott had ever seen him. He was afraid the other boy was about to hit his sister if they didn't settle this argument soon. 

"I've called plenty in the past year! YOU keep hanging up on me." Skye wasn't exactly yelling, but her tone was fierce and her eyes held a steely conviction.

"Um guys, you're going to wake up the Sheriff..." Scott again attempted to get them to at least stop yelling. The Sheriff hadn't been getting much sleep and Stiles would feel guilty all week if his dad didn't get a chance to sleep on his one night off.

"Can we just calm down and talk about this, preferably someplace other than the entrance way?" Skye said, no longer talking with a raised voice. 

Scott let out breath, relieved the yelling had stopped and the siblings appeared less likely to come to blows. The last thing Scott wanted to do was break up a fight between his best friend and that friend’s sister. 

"Fine" Stiles huffed and stormed past his sister and into the living room. The boys looked on uncomfortably, unsure if they should leave or stay and offer Stiles some moral support.

"Why don't you boys stick around a bit, there are a few things I need to talk to my brother about privately, but I have some information for your entire pack as well." Skye spoke to Scott before following her brother through the living room, into his father's office, and closing the door. 

"Did she just say 'pack'?" Isaac asked. 

"Uh yeah..." Scott looked towards the closed door and tried to listen in on what was happening, but strangely enough all he could hear was the indecipherable sound of two people talking. He turned his hearing elsewhere - he could hear the sound of the Sheriff's heart beat and the couple next door as they talked about the benefits of retirement planning and the latest episode of Once Upon a Time. Odd. 

Scott shook his head and looked at his cell phone. He was supposed to leave to pick up the pizza five minutes ago. He swore silently to himself before quickly asking everyone if they needed anything else and then heading out the door. 

As he sped to the pizza joint in town Scott thought back on what he knew of Skye. It wasn't much. She was a lot older than Stiles, Scott didn't know by how many years, but he didn't have any memories of Skye being a child. In his memories she was always the same, late teens early twenties. Skye was the cool adult, because she was Stiles' older sister and not anyones parent. She would always let them get away with more than either of their parents would when she watched both of them. He never really thought about it when he was younger, but Skye and her mother looked nearly the same age. 

\----

Scott had just left to pick up pizza when Stiles burst out of the Sheriff's office. He had a glazed looked in his eyes as he passed by the three teenagers in his living room. He didn't stop, just kept walking until he was out the door.

Isaac heard the sound of the jeep starting before it pealed out of the driveway.

"Should someone go after him?" he asked the woman who had introduced herself to the pack as "Stiles long lost and forgotten sister", as she made her way at more leisurely pace into the living room. 

"No, he just has a lot to process right now. He'll be back in a few minutes” Skye said, with certainty. She was frowning, though, as she looked towards the entrance way before giving herself a quick shake and sitting down on the couch next to Isaac.

Isaac had to admit Stiles' sister was kind of terrifying, but it didn't bother him too much - Allison was the same way and he was dating her. Like Allison she had this intensity to her, but unlike the teenager girl he was dating, Skye had a confidence Allison still lacked - it seem to screamed 'fuck with me and regret it'. 

"Uh, okay, well Scott should be back any minute." Isaac stammered out as he tried to discretely examine the woman next to him.

"Good I needed to speak with him." Skye said. She gave the boy next to her a small smile that wasn't much more than a quick twitch of the corner of her mouth. It was a move Isaac was used to, as Derek did the same thing when trying to put his betas at ease. It was a smile that said 'don't worry I'm not planning to eat you tonight'. 

Aiden who had been relatively quiet decided to speak up then. 

"You said you had information for the 'pack'. The larger twin gracefully moved from the love seat, he was occupying with his brother, to hover threateningly over the small woman.

"How did you know about the pack? It's clear you haven't been speaking with Stiles." Aiden continued to press. 

Isaac shrank back into the couch not wanting to get involved should a fight break out, but he probably would have to. The twins were supposed to be his pack, but he still had trouble trusting them after everything. If they started fighting with this woman he felt obligated to protect her and the last thing he needed was more animosity between him and the wonder twins. 

The dark skinned woman turned to look at the looming werewolf, but she didn't say a word just quirked her head as if inspecting the man in front of her before rolling her eyes.

"Last time I checked Scott was the Alpha of this pack. I am not obligated to answer questions from anyone, but him. Now sit down and stop looming, you will get your answers soon enough." Skye glared at the muscled werewolf in front of her until he finally relented and once again joined his brother across the room. 

Isaac hoped Scott or Stiles got back soon, if this tension kept up someone *cough*Aiden*cough* was bound to lose their cool and attack the woman who was now ignoring everyone else in the room. Yeah she and Stiles were definitely related - they seemed to both have a special skill for pissing off Alpha werewolves. 

\----

"Why now?" 

Isaac nearly jumped out of his skin at Stiles sudden appearance. He must have been deep in thought to not hear the jeep pulling into the driveway. There was a movie playing in the background. One of the twins must have started it to break up the deathly silence that had overtaken the room after Aiden confronted Skye. 

"Because I saw the news about Heather and figured you would end up involved. Mom knew this couldn't be kept from you forever. The spell would have worn off on its own given enough time. Your involvement with the local pack just sped things up a bit. If I'd known about Scott being turned I would have been here sooner." Skye said, not moving from the couch. Seemingly engrossed in the image of a bunch of flying creatures, tearing apart a woman's body on the TV screen. 

Stiles seemed satisfied with the answer, though, and joined them on the couch. He sat down between them and laid his head on his sister's shoulder mumbling into her shirt. 

Isaac tried not to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but hear. 

"I understand why you did it, but I'm still pissed." Stiles said, barely above a whisper.

"I missed you to, little brother" Skye put her arm around Stiles shoulder and gave him a quick hug. They stayed like that, side by side watching the movie and ignoring the rest of the pack. 

'What was going on?' Isaac thought to himself. First Stiles suddenly has a sister who knows about werewolves and now she is talking about spells and Stiles' mom. He looks at the two siblings curled on the couch and feels like he's intruding. This seems private. Maybe they should have just left.

"Are we going to get some answers now, because I'm lost" Ethan huffs, clearly annoyed.

"That is up to Stiles" Skye says as she looks up from the movie to level her stair at the more soft spoken twin. 

"It's okay Skye, let’s just wait until Scott get's back. I don't want to tell this tale twice." Stiles says to his sister before snuggling into her side and resting his head against her shoulder to watch the movie once more. 

Well it looked like they had settled their differences. Good thing, Isaac wasn't sure how much more yelling he could take.

\----

Scott walked back into the house with pizzas in hand, only to find everyone in the living room watching one of the si-fi movies they had picked out for the night. 

"Hey! You guys started it without me! This one is my favorite!" Scott said his voice high, but joking. He wasn't really mad, but he wished they would have started with something other than 'Pitch Black' - he loved that movie. 

"That's because you not-so-secretly have a huge man crush on Vin Diesel." Stiles piped up from where he sat snuggled into his sister's side looking happier than Scott had seen him in a while. Well, at least they had made amends. 

"I do NOT have a man crush on Vin Diesel, it's just a really good movie!" Scott shot back, as he went into the kitchen to drop off the pizza. 

"Grab it and growl!" He softly yelled - he hadn't forgotten about the sleeping Sheriff - after he had the pizza and soda on the counter. Stiles already had cups and plates set out for everyone. 

Everyone piled into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza or three. Scott noticed that Skye didn't enter right away and instead stood against the entrance way and appeared to observe everyone. 

Soon they were all again in the living room, eating pizza, and watching the last bit of the movie while joking around. The twins and Isaac never interacted much when they hung out, but it had stopped being awkward awhile ago. Stiles didn't much like the twins either, but he always did his best to make these get togethers fun for everyone and soon even Skye was laughing over some ridiculous comment Stiles had made about Vin Diesel's muscles. 

Scott didn't let Skye's presence or whatever it was she wanted to talk to him about worry him. He was sure it couldn't be anything too bad.


	2. WTF Is A Werewolf Council?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Stiles sit down to explain some things to the pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd because I don't have one *cries*.
> 
> Hopefully this doesn't suck. There is a lot of info in this chapter. I hate info dumps, but I had to get this out of the way to move the story forward. I'm hoping I wrote it in a way that is easy to read.

It was time. 

Everyone was finished eating and the movie credits started to roll. It was now or never. Stiles cleared his throat.

"Okay now that the wild beasts have had their appetites sated let’s talk about the giant fucking mess you are in." Stiles spoke up from where he sat next to his sister, looking straight at Scott who was sitting in his father's reclining chair. 

"What mess?" Scott and the twins all spoke at once.

"The mess that is sure to be your judgment." Skye said with an eye roll. The dark skinned woman seemed annoyed with the teen in front of her. She never did have much patience for Scott. 

'Nice Skye, real tactful', Stiles said to himself. Stiles knew the only reason she was even giving Scott this information was to protect him. If Scott came to harm, she knew he would get involved and potentially come to harm. She may not have been in his life these past few years, but he knew now that was only because she and their mother thought it best for him.

"I've spent the last hour or so with your pack and it's clear you have no idea what you are doing. The council is going to chew you up and spit you out." Stiles flinched at Skye's tone. She really disliked werewolves and it was showing.

"Um what?" Scott asked clearly confused. 

Stiles took pity on his long time friend and intervened before Skye made someone cry - something she was very much capable of doing when annoyed. She had made the father of one his class mates cry like a baby after he refused to do something about his son bullying himself and Scott - the guy was a marine, it was epic. 

"The North American Council of Werewolves" Stiles spoke up, cutting his sister off and giving her a look - silently communicated to her not to be such a bitch. He didn’t know why she had such an issue with werewolves. She had told him she’d worked with the council before so you’d think she would be used to at least pretending to be civil around other weres. 

He honestly didn't know much about werewolf politics, just the little his mother told him when he was young and the information Skye had told him just after releasing the spell – which he wasn't really paying attention to at the time. But even with his basic knowledge it appeared he knew more than any of the actual werewolves in the room if the confused expressions were anything to go by. He expected the confusion from Scott and Isaac, but thought the twins would have at least heard of the council. 

Stiles continued watching the pack’s reactions as Skye went on with her explanation – thankfully more civil than before.

"They judge all new Alphas to determine if they can handle leading a pack or if they need to be removed and replaced with someone more competent. You've never heard of them?" Skye directed her question to the twins who were still looking just as confused as the rest of the gathered teens.

"We are bitten wolves who were at the bottom of our pack until Deucalion showed us how to fight. I knew there was some sort of werewolf hierarchy that Deucalion was always careful not to draw the attention of, but I'd never heard the name or knew of its purpose." Ethan, the more talkative twin, answered. 

"But how do you know of it Stiles? This doesn't seem to be news to you. Why didn't you say anything before?" Aiden fired off questions faster than Stiles could even begin to answer. 

'Oh boy, here we go' Stiles thought to himself. It was inevitable they would find out the moment Skye walked through his door. It was a good thing his dad was still asleep, he had no idea how to tell him his wife had been lying to him as long as she'd known him. 

"Stiles, answer Aiden" Scott ordered. The other boy was standing as stiff as a board in the middle the living room, having forgone his seat in an attempt to look more intimidating - accusation and a look of betrayal barely hidden in the other boy’s eyes. Damn it. This was not how he had planned on everyone finding out. 

"Christ Scott, chill, I did know about them, but I had forgotten." Stiles answered, giving his friend a hurt look. "If I'd known they were coming I would have warned you." 

How could Scott think he'd betray him? Out of everyone in the room he was the only one that had always had his back. That Scott would trust him so little hurt. 

"How do you forget something like that?" Isaac asked with honest curiosity. He was the only one to not tense when Stiles started talking about werewolf councils. Hm, well at least someone trusts him. 

"I put a spell on him as per my mother's orders, shortly before she passed." Skye answered for Stiles, a good thing because he was having trouble figuring out the right words - a first for him. 

Over the next hour Stiles and Skye - mostly Skye - explained everything. The council, the judgement, and Stiles' mom and the reason for the spell Skye cast on him.

\----

"So let me get this straight, Stiles mom was a sort of fox fae and you..." Isaac gestured with his soda can at Skye "... are some sort of sorcerer."

"I prefer shaman, sorcerer makes me think of old bearded dudes in pointy blue hats." Skye said as Stiles failed to hold in a laugh. 

"And you erased Stiles’ memories after your mom died so he could live a normal life." Isaac continued to question Skye. 

“Well it was more out mother’s idea. I didn’t fully agree with her, but because I could not stay around to complete Stiles training I relented and did as she asked.” 

“That’s insane…” Isaac stared at the siblings with amazement.

"Yeah and I can shift into a fox and work small illusions, it's actually pretty awesome. It would have come in pretty fucking useful this past year." Stiles gave a tired glare at his sister who just responded with a shrug of her shoulders. 

Scott sat in the corners unable to form a single word. After the kanima he knew there were other things besides werewolves out there, but he never really let himself think about it. 

If fae and sorcerers existed, what else could there be? And what the fuck did "The Judgment” Stiles' sister had spoken of consist of?

"So now that I have convinced you my brother is not some traitor to the pack can we get back to the real threat?" Skye spoke up almost as if she had heard his thoughts. Could she read his thoughts? That would be really weird. 

"No Scott" 

"What?"

"I can't read minds, you're just very transparent, which is something you will need to work on." Skye gave Scott a friendly smile before going into details of the Council and the Judgment. 

"Why didn't the Council judge Derek or do something about everything that's been going on in Beacon Hills?" Scott asked after he came back from the kitchen with more drinks for everyone. By this time everyone had relaxed around Stiles’ odd sister. The twins were no longer sitting ramrod straight on the loveseat but instead leaned against one another. 

Isaac was still on the couch next to the two reunited siblings his head jerking up from where he had rested it against the armrest with Scott’s questions. The poor kid came over to the Stillinski household directly from his after school job at the cemetery and was beginning to nod off from exhaustion.

Skye and Stiles had been going over werewolf politics and the Judgment for the past hour. So far it appeared the council was part governing body part police force; judging new alphas, settling disputes, and punishing werewolves that break their laws. One of the greatest offences a wolf could commit is attracting human attention, which left the question why hadn't they done anything about Beacon Hill before now?

Peter, the Alpha pack, and even Derek had done quite a bit to attract the attention of the authorities. The Duroc was only killing people in an attempt to get revenge on the Alphas, but he figured that would also fall under the council’s authority. Scott mentioned this to Skye as well.

"Firstly the Duroc was the responsibility of the Emissaries. They have their own council to handle rouges of their own. For the rest, this was Hale territory. They had a falling out with the council a couple generations past, but the Hales have always been one of the strongest and most influential packs in North America. The Hale family had a lot of allies that would have risen to support them. So, instead of hunting them down and destroying their pack - as they would do with any other pack that disobeyed them - the council signed a treaty with the Hales that as long as these lands were in Hale hands they would not set foot here or interfere in any Hale pack business. In return the Hales were allowed autonomy from the council, but were forbidden from involving themselves in council business and would no longer have the council’s protection. Another pack could declare open war on the Hales and the council would not step in." 

“Why would the Hales not want to be part of the council” Scott asked. If they wanted no part, why would he? From what Scott had heard the Hale packs, with the exception of Derek’s, was something he should try and emulate. If the Hales were against the council it didn’t seem like something Scott should be part of. 

“The head of the council is like the Alpha of Alphas” Skye continued to explain. She would have made a good teacher; she was a lot easier to understand then some of the history teachers Scott had in the past. “His decisions are law. The council is made up of some of the most powerful Alphas of North America, but the head Alpha has the final say. He has been encouraging the wolves of North America to integrate in human society for the past few decades. It’s rumored that he wants to go public, believing if humans know about werewolves it will make it harder for hunter to go after packs, especially if the wolves can get the public on their side.”

“And there are a lot of wolves that don’t like this idea, I imagine.” Ethan states from where he is leaning against his brother. 

“Precisely. I don’t know the whole story, but I believe the former Alpha of the Hale pack was one of the wolves who did not agree with the council on this. Talia then decided to withdraw from the council to protect her pack should the council ever go public. The council then signed the treaty with the Hales to discourage other packs from following. The Hales had a large pack, but other packs needed the protection of the council to protect them from hunters and other packs preying on them.”

"So now that this is considered McCall territory it's open season. The council can now bring one of the largest territories in California back into the fold thanks to the Argents and The Alpha pack, how convenient." Stiles huffed, making clear his feelings on the council. 

“But are they really so bad? Do you really think they had anything to do with what happened to the Hales?” Scott asked, looking between both Skye and Stiles. Skye didn’t seem to particularly dislike the council, but Stiles looked to think differently. With everything that had happened in the past year Scott could really use the help protecting his territory – maybe they could even help him deal with Peter, if they ever found him. 

“I think the council is necessary, even if I don’t like them. And no they had nothing to do with the downfall of the Hale family. The only thing the council is guilty of is doing nothing.” Skye directed her answer more to Stiles than Scott. “I’ve worked for the council on multiple occasions and the head one is not the tyrant Stiles seems to think, an ass yes, but not a tyrant.” 

Stiles just huffed at his sister’s reprimand.

“Stiles, werewolves aren’t like us. We do a pretty good job of controlling our own, but wolves are territorial. You should see it over in Europe where they don’t have a central council or Alpha to keep everyone in line. What happened to the Hales is a common occurrence, but it almost never happens here in the US and that’s because of the council. Without the central governing it leaves packs constantly fighting over territory and vulnerable to hunters. Here in the States hunters almost never get the chance to take out a whole pack, they are normally just left to pick off stray omegas here and there.”

“Fine, then why are you so worried about Scott if they are such a good thing.” Stiles snaps back at his sister. 

Scott tenses up expecting them to start screaming at each other again, but Skye just rolls her eyes and ruffles Stiles hair. 

“That’s because, little brother, Scott’s pack is a mess which makes them a liability and the council hates a liability.” Skye looks at him with an almost feral grin. “So we are just going to have to fix that, aren’t we Scott?” 

Scott groaned and banged his head on the wall he was leaning on. There was no way this was going to go well.

\-----

Stiles looked around at the gathering. The twins had dozed off leaning against each other on the floor, the loveseat being far too small for them to comfortably doze on, while Isaac laid spread out on the couch fast asleep. Scott and Skye were sitting in the kitchen going over a couple books she had brought for Scott. It was just general 'How to not suck as an Alpha' stuff, but Scott was looking at the books like they were freaking holy text. 

He stretched and enjoyed the feeling of his muscles moving over bones. Only now that he has his memories back does he appreciate what he was missing. Stiles always felt so awkward in his body before, but now his skin feels like it actually fits. 

When his memories first came flooding back he felt like he was being crushed under all the knowledge he'd forgotten. He was young when his memories were sealed, but being what he was they matured fast. Fae were a brutal bunch and it was either grow up fast or be eaten by something bigger, smarter, or faster - sometimes literally. He understood why his mom and Skye did what they did, but during those first few minutes he hated them. 

Life as a child of a fae was not easy. He had to learn control at a young age. One slip up could make his glamour fall and in a town full of wolves that was very very bad. Fae and weres didn't always get along and mom had never gotten permission from the Alpha to be in Beacon Hills. Not to mention she never told his dad what she was. Making it doubly important he not fuck up. 

It wasn’t unusual, from what he remembers his mom telling him, for fae to marry humans and never reveal their secret. Fea were nothing if not secretive, even with those they loved. At least Stiles thinks his mother loved his father. It was so hard to say, especially when he was still figuring out which memories were real and what were fabricated from the spell. It wasn’t uncommon for their particular species to take human lovers just because they were bored, which he hoped wasn’t true. It would make telling his father even more difficult. 

So yeah he got it, Skye had her own responsibilities that made it impossible for her to stay in town with him and when his mother died he was too young to accompany Skye on her travels. It made sense that Skye seal his memories and abilities, especially because his father never knew his family was anything other than human. He could have a normal human childhood and Skye would be free to travel for her work. Win-win.

Except, he didn't end up having a normal human childhood. Scott was turned and his memories, knowledge of werewolves, and abilities would have been very useful against the likes of Peter, Gerard, Jennifer, and the Alpha pack. So yeah, he was still kind of pissed about that. 

"You're stewing brother" Skye said has she dropped next to him. 

"No I'm not, where is Scott."

Skye pointed over to the kitchen counter where Scott was passed out over the book he'd been reading. 

"So I'm not the least bit tired how bought a run? You must be dying to shed that form after being stuck in it all these years." Skye asked. 

"Sure, but don't think I'm still not mad at you." She just ruffled his hair and headed for the back door expecting him to follow. And follow he did.

Running under the waxing moon his paws hitting the dirt as he darted in and nipped at his sister's copper colored tail, his anger faded away. This was what his life was missing. He felt lighter than ever before. Whatever was to come he was sure that, this time with his sister at his side, they were ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> If you can't tell I get a lot of inspiration from the Mercy Thompson series - which you should read if you haven't. Those books are fucking awesome. 
> 
> I have one more chapter already written that I just need to edit. It should be up in the next few days.


End file.
